Psychotik Mall
by Sapphire Skye
Summary: The Gundam Boys and the Girls find out what happens when you got to a mall named Psychotik. Rated R for mild language, drug referances, and who knows what else.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, or my friends. I DO own Sapphire Skye and Psychotik Mall.  
  
AN: This is based off of a roleplay my friends and I did. The story involves Q-powers, or "Snappy thing" as Heero calls it. This basically means, we snap, and what ever we want happens. If I wanted to force you to read it, I snap, and you're all stuck here! But I'm not like that, so I'll give you your own choice. The Boys are extremely OOC (out of character). This first chapter is basically an introduction, and what I can remember of the first time we roleplayed the mall. The mall itself is based on First Colony Mall in Houston, Texas. (The mall I could navigate in my sleep) Psychotik Mall also has a movie theatre attached to it. This is basically the AMC 24 that's near FC. The roleplay gets kinda…strange at times, so you have to have a sense of humor. The dialog is in play format, while general actions are in paragraph. If you dislike seeing your favorite characters act like idiots, or do not have very strange sense of humor, or at least A sense of humor, please leave now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, now that we got rid of them, please, read an enjoy the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sapphire, Haruka, Quatre, and Heero are sitting in the living room of the base, very VERY bored. They're thinking of what they should do.  
  
Heero: Why don't we put Quatre on the Zero System and see what he does?  
  
Haruka: You've already done that. He tried to destroy everything.  
  
Heero: Oh yeah…  
  
Haruka: Why don't we make out?  
  
Heero: We did that yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that and…  
  
Quatre: We get it…  
  
Sapphire: Hey, I know! Why don't I snap us to some random place, and we can walk around looking for something to do.  
  
Haruka: Okay!  
  
Heero: Something tells me I'm going to regret this…  
  
Sapphire snaps and they all end up sitting in the middle of a large meadow.  
  
Quatre: Where are we?  
  
Haruka: I don't know, but there's something really strange about a large building sitting in the middle of a meadow.  
  
Quatre, Heero and Sapphire: Huh?  
  
Haruka points to a large building  
  
Quatre, Heero and Sapphire: Oooooooh…  
  
They all walk toward the building.  
  
Sapphire: Psychotik Mall…Interesting name, ne?  
  
Haruka: Let's go in!  
  
Heero: But it's in the middle of nowhere, it could be a trap by OZ.  
  
Haruka: But it's a MALL.  
  
Heero: Fine…But if we get killed…  
  
Haruka: Then I'd have died happy, because it's a MALL!  
  
Sapphire: Besides, how would OZ know that we'd be coming here?  
  
Heero: Where exactly is "Here?"  
  
Sapphire: It's…I don't know.  
  
Heero: Hn…  
  
They all walk in and look around.  
  
Sapphire: It doesn't LOOK like a trap…  
  
Quatre: I don't know, Heero, it just looks like a big empty mall.  
  
Heero: Hn…  
  
A little boy runs up from nowhere holding a plastic gun  
  
Heero: IT'S AN OZ ATTACK!  
  
Heero pulls out his gun and aims it at the little boy. The little boy freezes, stares, then runs away crying.  
  
Haruka: He's just a little boy! Coming from the middle of nowhere, yes, but he wasn't going to attack us!  
  
Heero: You don't know!  
  
Quatre: Hey, look at this. Food is cooking, and there's no one here.  
  
Sapphire: I'm starting to think the place wasn't named Psychotik Mall on accident.  
  
Haruka: Let's buy me some clothes, Hee-chan.  
  
She drags him to a store and they come out carrying lots of bags.  
  
Haruka: It's so weird! I walked in there, put the clothes on the counter, and the little tags disappeared! And then a little receipt came out of the cash register and I put Hee-chan's credit card in it, and that's how I paid. But there was no one there! It's so weird.  
  
Heero: Hn…use my money…  
  
Haruka: Of course I will, Heero! Thanks for offering!  
  
Sapphire: There's definitely something weird about this place.  
  
Quatre: We should tell the others…  
  
Heero: Yeah…  
  
Heero looks at his watch.  
  
Heero: Shitmatta! We've got to get back to base!  
  
Sapphire nods and Heero, Quatre, and Haruka are sent back to base.  
  
Sapphire: There's REALLY something very weird about this place.  
  
She snaps and she's sent back to base.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the first chapter, I know it's not really full of that much insanity, but that's so my loyal readers will get a chance to see it. Not those people who read the first chapter and never come back. Anyways, next chapter we introduce Kaosumegami, who's with Trowa. The third chapter we introduce Demonika, who's with Duo, but is currently stuck on deciding whether or not she like Duo or Trowa more. Why am I telling you this? Well, If you ever have a day and you don't know what to roleplay, you can use the mall that makes you go crazy idea. I'm looking for roleplays that other people have done with this crazy mall idea. If you do a roleplay with it, please save your conversation and mail it to richkoch@wcnet.net Although, since it is a continuous story, I'm asking that you please not do one with characters that have already been taken, it confuses things. Gundam Wing is the only anime used to far, that's why it's under GW, but if I get some different RPs, I'm going to move it to crossovers. You can do any other anime that isn't taken. I would really like to have a Dragonball Z, a Digimon, a Sailor Moon, or a Tenchi Muyo, but any animes are welcome! If you'd like to already write it in the format for the story, I'll give you complete credit when I post it. Thanks! And stay tuned. And don't forget to review! 


End file.
